1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filters and more particularly pertains to a new air filter and light apparatus for filtering the air of a room while simultaneously illuminating the room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air filters is known in the prior art. More specifically, air filters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,862; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,625; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,412; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,816; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,293; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 383,202.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new air filter and light apparatus. The inventive device includes a base portion having a bottom wall. The bottom wall has a peripheral edge. A side wall extends away from and is integrally coupled to the peripheral edge. The side wall has a plurality of slots therein. A motor is fixedly mounted to the bottom wall. A plurality of wires deliver power to the motor. The wires are operationally coupled to a power source and to the motor. A fan for directing airflow from a central portion of the base through the slots is rotatably coupled to the motor. A cover for the base portion has a central portion having a bore therein. A light source illuminates the cover. The light source is mounted in the cover. A filter for filtering the air is mounted in the bore of the cover. An actuator controls the motor and the light source.
In these respects, the air filter and light apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of filtering the air of a room while simultaneously illuminating the room.